Society Secrets
by Jillyan Huntzberger
Summary: Cory! Rory and Colin are in for some surprising times when they meet at the Male Yale Party. Chapter 5 is up! Finally!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Aurora Victoria Hayden is my own character.

Pairings: Logan/Stephanie, Finn/OC (Aurora), Rory/Colin

I don't think there are enough Cory stories out there.

A/N this is a Cory and it starts at the Male Yale Party. Rory has met the Limo Boys the same way as in the show. She did sleep with Dean; however they are not a couple.

Rory signed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was sure she had on a couple of thousands of dollars worth of diamonds and she knew this was not her. Laughing slightly at herself she kept reminding herself that she was doing this for her grandparents. A final sigh later her grandmother came up the stairs.

"Oh Rory you look wonderful! Shall we head down stairs?" Asked Emily Gilmore as she escorted her granddaughter down the stairs.

When they got to the top of the stairs Emily turned to her guests, "Ladies and Gentleman Rory's here!" Rory had a flashback of The Shining's "Here's Johnny!" and giggled softly to herself

Not even a moment later she was making the rounds. It only took her three couples before she realized that this was a meat market and she was the meet.

"Kip if you would excuse us, it was a pleasure to meet you." Smiled Rory, "Grandma, Grandpa may I have a word."

After complaining to her grandparents about their guest list she sighed and realized she would not win. After several more introductions Rory was finally left on her own. She snuck away to call her mother, after the I told you so conversation she decided to meet her destiny.

Standing out on the patio Rory had never been so bored in her life. The boys seemed to be broken into groups; the car junkies which of course she knew nothing about, the sports fanatics again another topic that she knew nothing about, the financial wizards aka the money hungry those she chose to avoid, she may be a Gilmore but that didn't mean anything money didn't buy happiness. Sure enough one of her favorite group decided it was his turn.

"Hello, I am Jordan Chase of Chase Financial." Smiled the young man

"Rory Gilmore, but I am sure you knew that." Smiled Rory tightly

Just as he was about to open his mouth again she felt an arm come around her waist.

"There you are hun! I am so sorry the meeting with my father ran later than expected."Smiled the last person she expected to see

"Jordan Chase of Chase Financial and you are?" Asked the annoyed gentleman in front of her

"Colin McCrae of McCrae & Brooks Law. Thank you for keeping my girl company. If not for you she would have noticed just how late I really am." Laughed Colin tighten his grip on Rory

"She's with you?" Asked Jordan

"Going on a year and a half." Smirked Collin as Rory leaned in to him

"Then what the hell am I doing here." Muttered Chase as he walked away

"That was awesome! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Colin you are a life saver!" Smiled Rory as she gave him a famous Gilmore hug.

"Ya well you looked a little cornered Miss Gilmore and what kind of Gentleman would I be if I didn't help a lady out?" Colin asked teasingly

"Not one at all." Replied Rory with a nod and a smile

"Awe Rory there you are. And Colin wonderful to see you again." Smiled Richard Gilmore

"A pleasure as always sir."

"Please call me Richard. Now Rory I am going to make one last round and then I am going to be at the bar." With a wink Richard returned to the party

"I do believe your grandfather approves of me." Laughed Colin

"Just hope he doesn't mention this to my grandmother." Retorted Rory

"Alright Colin enough chit chat! Hey Ace it is time to form the sub party the only true way to have any fun at these boring stuffy parties!" Laughed Logan as he grabbed a bottle or two of champagne and called for Finn.

"Finn's here?" Asked Rory as she was dragged into the pool house

The sub party turned out to be exactly what Rory needed. After several glasses of champagne, reenactment or two of Finn's passion of the Christ, and several stories and drinking games later Logan finally asked the question.

"So Ace, whose it gunna be. Out of all the strapping young men here tonight who will get the honor of taking you out on their arm and appeasing now only the grandparents but their parents as well!" Laughed Logan

Pick me's were heard from several of the guys well Rory decided to have some fun.

"Alright if you want to be picked stand up in a line in front of me." Ordered Rory several guys did as told

The boys all stood in a line and she circled them eye each one like a piece of food that she was going to devour later that evening.

"Love, pick me! I'm exotic!" Exclaimed Finn

"So is the Asian bird flu." Deadpanned Colin

With a laugh Rory continued to circle while asking them their names and where they went to school and what they wanted to do and of course where the first date would occur.

"Alright, I have made my decision the lucky man that gets to escort me the rest of the party is….. COLIN MCCRAE!" Exclaimed Rory with a laugh

Shock was the general feeling around the guys. Colin was always the uptight selfish ass they never thought the Gilmore Girl who was raised away from high society would pick him but sure enough she did. The party continued on till they knew it was time to make their good-byes.

"Now Miss Gilmore. I do believe I won the honor of escorting you on the good-bye rounds." Laughed Colin as he held his arm out for her

"Lead the way."

The two walked in and started with all the couples they knew they had to say good bye to finally there were only two couples left that needed to be told they were leaving.

"Mother, father I would like you to meet Lorelai Gilmore, Rory, this is my father Andrew McCrae and my step mother Alison McCrae."

"It's a please to meet you Mr. and Mrs. McCrae." Rory gave a perfect society smile

"You as well Miss Gilmore. Colin I suppose this is your good night round?" Smirked Andrew

"Yes father, Rory and I need to head back to Yale." Smiled Colin

"Very well Miss Gilmore it was a pleasure."

"My grandparents and then we are going, going gone!" Exclaimed Rory still a little tipsy from the champagne

Two looked more like a couple then they realized as they approached the Gilmores.

"Grandma, Grandpa I would like to reintroduce you to Colin McCrae. We just wanted to say our good-bye as Colin so graciously offered to give me a ride back to Yale." Smiled Rory

"It was a great party thank you for having me." Smiled Colin as Rory dragged him out the door

"I have never, ever gotten out of a party that quickly! Teach me!" Laughed Colin as they got into the Limo he specifically called to come and get just them.

The spent the ride back to Yale getting to know each other. Colin found that even though she wasn't raised in society she could play with the biggest of the big. Rory came to realize that while Colin came across as a pompous ass he was really just misunderstood. Together the two realized they were slowly becoming friends. The ride was too short for either of their liking. They had returned to Yale and once Colin got her to her door way with a simple kiss on the check the night ended.

Alright so this may not be my best work I am trying to get over my song fic phase. Hopefully though this will meet expectations!

Jillyan McCarty-Hayden


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Gilmore Girls! If I did well then Logan and Rory would be happily married and Lorelai and Chris would have stayed married!

Rose5mar, EverlastingMuse and PepperAnn11: Thank you so much for the reviews! I will try to have chapters up as quickly as time allows. The next couple of weeks are going to be pretty busy so bare with me if the chapters take awhile to get up! Again thanks!

A/N: Christopher and Lorelai are married they live in Stars Hallow the house is the same one only it's a bit bigger they got married when GiGi was a year. He never married Sherry.

It had been a week since Rory had seen any of the limo boys, which she herself thought was odd she was planning on calling them to hang out but never really got around to it. With a sigh she pushed open her dorm room door. Flopping down on her bed Rory decided that she was not going to move for at least 24 hours.

For several minutes Rory got her peace and quiet until she heard

_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_

I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us

"Yes Finn?" She asked as she answered the phone

"LOVE! My mates and I are heading to the pub and we are making a special stop to pick you up. See you in ten!" Click

Rory just stared at her phone. She contemplated calling him back but knew that with Finn involved it wouldn't make a difference. Sighing she pushed herself off the bed and turned to her closet. Rory grabbed her Organic stretch bell bottom 7 for all mankind jeans with a black BCBG Maxazria crisscross knit sweater, she finished it with a pair of black Christian Louboutin popi lace-up ankle boots grabbing her black Jimmy Choo Riki Embossed leather shoulder bag she was ready to go just as she heard the knock on the door.

"Yes I am ready, No I really don't want to go out tonight and I don't want to hear it." Stated Rory as she locked her dorm and turned to face the boys

"You look wonderful." Stated Colin as he offered her his arm

Rory took his arm and was led to the local pub. The one redeeming factor of this evening was Rory and Colin continued to get to know each other. They spoke about their families and their friends, what is were like growing up in different areas. By the end of the night Rory was convinced she was starting to fall for the brunette playboy.

"Rory, love, aren't you glad you came out with us tonight?" Laughed Finn as he slung his arm over her shoulder

"Yes Finny, ever so much!" Mocked Rory with a horrible English accent

"The lady doth mock me!" Exclaimed Finn offended

"Of Finn you kill me… slay me with a sword kind sir it would make this death much quicker… and avoid the hangover." Dramatized Rory

"Oh but love.." Started Finn

"and with that que Colin! Rory darling may I escort a lady back to her dorm?" Smiled Colin tipping an imaginary hat

"Of course kind sir. Bye Finny! Bye Logan!" Rory laughed as she roped her arm through Colin's

Colin and Rory ventured back to her dorm.

"Well this is me." Said Rory shyly

"Ya I guess it is." Stated Colin

The two just stood outside her dorm room door. Neither wanted to make the first move yet both knew it was only a matter of time. Nervously Colin lowered his mouth to hers and captured it in a simple but sweet kiss. He kept it short and sweet and pulled back after not even a minute. Rory was having none of that. She threw her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his this time teasingly asking for entrance. Minutes went by.

"Aww Geez cant you guys at least make it into the dorm?" Asked Paris as she was walking to the door

"Umm well.." Started Rory

"You know what never mind." Stated Paris as she walked right past the love birds

"So…" Started Colin

"I cant be one of the many Colin. It wouldn't be fair for me to try to start something when I need strings. I am a girlfriend girl." Rambled Rory

"Ror… I wouldn't have it any other way. What do you say to a date this weekend and we can decide from there if you want strings with me or not?" Asked Colin nervously

"Ok." Was her simple reply

With a smile and a kiss Colin finally left her at her dorm. Rory walked into her dorm with a goofy smile upon her face.

"Well if you had to get a stooge at least it wasn't the biggest player on campus." Declared Paris as she turned on her heel and returned to her room.

Rory decided it was time to call her mom and tell her about this newest development.

"_Gilmore Crazy House, Press 1 for Lorelai, Press 2 for Rory, Press 3 for Christopher and Press 4 for GiGi, Press 5 for Paul Anka and Press 6 if you have no clue who your looking for." _

"Umm I will take option number one!" Laughed Rory

"_Hey kiddo."_

"Hey Mom."

"_So what do I owe the honor of this late night call?" _

"Remember the boy I told you about from the Male Yale party? Colin?"

"Yes…"

"Well tonight Finn, Colin and Logan made me go with them to the pub and well on the way back he kissed me mom it was so sweet and soft and quick and well it wasn't enough so I kissed him and we ended up making out against my dorm door until Paris came home and yelled at me for doing that in the hallway. Mom I have a date with him on Saturday!"

"Wow! So we like this boy. And date on Saturday?"

"Ya, mom I think I am really gunna like being his girlfriend."

"Wait your dating?"

"Well no but that's that reason for the date Saturday to see if we could do the strings attached dating."

"Oh my baby girl is growing up strings and all!"

"Mom…"

"_Just remember keep the literal strings outta the bedroom that can get tricky._

"

"Hanging up now mother!"

Rory hung up the phone and chuckled at her mother's antics. It was never boring talking to her mom. She laid in her bed thinking about the date that was to come.

Alright that is all for now. I plan on writing the date and then jumping ahead in the time frame would that totally bug anyone? Let me know!

~Jillyan


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Gilmore Girls

A/N I have changed Aurora Hayden to Isabella Hayden the nicknames RORA and RORY would have gotten to confusion! Thanks!

Rory was racing around her dorm trying to not only get ready but also get in some last minute studying. Her date with Colin had been amazing. He had taken her to dinner at the _Red Dragon_ only the most amazing Chinese restaurant in Hartford and followed it up by taking her to movies in the park. And while the date was on Saturday night they had ended up spending all of Sunday together which resulted in Rory going crazy this Monday morning.

Rory was determined to get coffee before class and as she rounded the corner she saw her boyfriend standing there with the largest cup of coffee. Grabbing it as she walked and taking a huge gulp she turned to Colin.

"You are the best boyfriend ever!"

"Umm thanks?" Laughed Colin he didn't realize just how bad her addiction was

"So what class you heading to?" Asked Rory

"Tax law, but hey lunch today?" Asked Colin

"Sure! See you then!" Smiled Rory as she gave him a quick kiss and ran off to her own class

A few months had passed since that first date and things were going as wonderful as could be. Rory and Colin had a perfect balance of fun, school work, and working. Of course the working was really only Rory. Tonight the night of their 6 month anniversary they had been summoned to the Gilmore House for dinner.

Colin watched as his girlfriend ran around her dorm attempting to get dressed for the impromptu dinner party at her grandparents house. He of course had been ready since he stepped into her dorm over an hour ago. Finally after another hour of waiting Rory emerged from her dorm room causing his jaw to drop, Rory came out wearing a black Dior bow-strap slip dress, with black Christian Louboutin pumps and a black and silver Christian Louboutin Mia satin evening bag.

"You look fantastic!" Exclaimed Colin when he finally regained the ability to use his voice

"You don't look to bad yourself." Blushed Rory

Together the two got into Colin's limo and headed towards Hartford. The two spent the drive contemplating what this party could be about. Having come up with some of the most of the wall ideas they finally arrived.

"I guess we should go and find out right?" Asked Rory tentatively

"Ya sound like a plan." Sighed Colin

The two entered the Gilmore home and where surprised to see that there was only one other couple her grandparents' age and a young woman their age. Colin heard Rory take a deep breath when she noticed the two adults and Colin became stiff as a board when he realized he was in the presence of Judge Strobe Hayden and his wife Mrs. Francine Hayden.

"Rory, Colin! How wonderful! Rory, Colin may I introduce Rory's other grandparents Strobe and Francine Hayden and their daughter Rory's Aunt Isabella Hayden." Smiled Emily

Rory felt like she was going to faint. The last time the Hayden's had been around did not end well. She still remembered her father's parents calling her the biggest mistake of their son's life. Colin on the other hand was in partial shock. How did none of them know that Rory was the daughter of a Hayden? And not just any Hayden's but _THE_ Hayden's.

"Well Rory I am sure you are wondering why they are here, and also why we asked Colin to come along. With some of the information that you will be receiving today we thought Colin would be the best to help you with it." Explained Richard

"Information?" Asked Rory softly

"Yes. Rory we have done a great job of keeping out aunt out of society. However she will be transferring into her junior year at Yale this fall and as this will cause much publicity we thought it best to give you the heads up." Explained Francine

"I am hoping once the shock wears off that we can become friends." Smiled Isabella with a heavy English accent

Nodding Rory looked to her grandparents dumb founded.

"Rory that is not all. When this comes out to the public it will also come out that you and not your mother are the Gilmore Heiress. As such and I know you will object but we have agreed with Francine and Strobe to have Isabella help prepare you for life in our society." Stated Emily

Colin carefully watched his girlfriend. He was pretty sure she had gone into shock. He couldn't imagine how overwhelmed she must be. It wasn't even happening to him and he was overwhelmed.

"Ror, you ok?" He asked softly

"Ya just shocked." Laughed Rory. "So what does this all entail?"

"Well first we have a few things for you. First on this card is the number of Michael he is you assigned driver, any time you need him you are more than welcome to call the account is paid by your grandfather and myself at the end of the month. Second I am not sure if you are aware of this or not but your legal name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden the third, starting next semester that is what you will have to go by. Third, these are from both of us. The Visa is from us and the Amex Black is from the Hayden's. We expect to see them being used young lady." Explained Richard

"Umm thank you?" Asked Rory as she accepted the Platinum Visa and the Black Amex card

"Starting Monday you will be meeting with Isabella daily and she will help you with everything else that you will need! I am sure that friend of yours Miss Vanderbilt would be a welcome help as well. "Offered Emily

Rory just nodded as the adults continued to talk about things that she had no clue. Her purse felt heavy with the new credit cards she had in there. Her mother was going to freak. Maybe she could bribe her with a shopping spree.

"Mother, father, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore may the three of us be excused I would like so very much to get to know Rory a little better before Monday." Smiled Isabella

Rory was amazing when the four adults caved instantly. Even her mother didn't have that power. Quickly the three younger heirs left the Gilmore House. Isabella turned to them.

"I was hoping maybe we could grab a coffee?" Asked Isabella hopefully

"Sure." Weakly smiled Rory

Hartford Starbucks

"So you're my aunt?" Asked Rory after several minutes of silence

"Yes. I know it's a little odd. I was born about 4 months before you. " Explained Isabella

"Isabella if I may ask why doesn't any of us know about you?" Asked Colin

"Bell or Bella please. And they didn't want me to pull a Christopher. They sent me to England where I lived until this year because they figured there I wouldn't be as noticed and then if I did screw up they wouldn't have to claim me." Laughed Bella bitterly

"That sounds about right." Stated Colin nodding

"That is horrible!" Exclaimed Rory

"Sadly Rory that is our life. Yours too now. But look I suppose I should be heading home. I will call you Sunday to finalize plans for Monday. You guys have a great night!" Smiled Bella as she exited the café.

"Well sweetheart you aunt is one of a kind." Laughed Colin

"Yes, yes she is I feel like I should be nervous for Monday." Sighed Rory allowing her head to land on the table.

Next Chapter will have the Monday lessons!!

I am aware my grammar is not always at its best I don't have a BETA so please bare with me and feel free to point out any major grammar and spelling mistakes! Thanks!

Jillyan


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Gilmore Girls.

This chapter is a lot of shopping and some explanations of background so I apologize if there is a lot of clothes talk!

8 am Monday came much too fast for Rory's liking. She was now waiting outside of her dorm for her aunt to show up. Not even five minutes later she saw smoky granite mica Lexus RX 350 pull up. The window rolled down and she saw her aunt motion for her to hop in.

"Ready for a fab day of shopping!" Squealed Bella

"I guess so. I am surprised though I was expecting a sports car." Shrugged Rory

"Oh Ror your too funny! This is my shopping spree or long distance car! After all do you really think all that much would fit in my two door car?" Laughed Bella as though it should have been common sense

The two girls chatted about nothing and everything as they headed towards Hartford's high end shopping district. They had stores that would have Lorelai drooling over. Rory was stared in awe. Gucci, Chanel, Prada, Fendi, Dior, Bebe, Bulgari, Dolce & Gabbana, Guess, Armani, Harry Winston, Jimmy Choo, Juicy, Louis Vuitton, Ralph Lauren, Stuart Weitzman, Tiffany & Co and Versace just to name a few.

Rory was in shock. Bella explained that they had a full day of shopping to be done. They started with a Starbucks and made a game plan.

"To be the most effective we need to break things down. So we will start with every day clothes, then business attire, then gala wear and then balls. Then we will hit shoes, purses, sunglasses and then of course jewelry!" Laughed Bella as Rory's face looked more and more tortured.

By noon they were done with casual and business attire. Rory was ready to faint with how much she had spent. She now owned tons of jeans, slacks, skirts, blouses, tanks, tees and everything else. They were now heading to the gala and ball gowns. Now the proud owner of at least ten of each they moved on to accessories. By five they were ready to move on to jewelry which Rory was not happy about.

Thousands of dollars later they were finally done. They put the purchases in the car and headed towards some restaurant that Rory missed the name off due to being off in her own little world. They ordered and waited.

"there is more than spending and shopping Ror." Sighed Bella

"What do you mean?" Asked Rory confused

"I know your dating Colin McCrae have you ever wondered why they all seem to just have a good time?" Bella asked

"I kind of just figured they were spoiled." Blushed Rory

"Not so much. Ror every single one of us has our future planned. We graduated high school from some of the top schools in the world, we got out club memberships at 18, we are attending some of the best colleges in the world and then we will take over for mommy or daddy and in some cases both. We were told what to major in whom to be friends with and how things are going to be done. Now don't get me wrong. We are told who to be friends with but within that group we are normally able to find a few that we get along with and they become our best friends. But our lives are on the plan and we have no choice. You are a special case. You should have been groomed for lack of better word from day one to be the Gilmore Heiress. I mean I guess in some ways you were, Chilton, Yale and I bet if you look into it you probably have your own Membership at the Club too." Bella stopped and laughed at Rory's look of disgust.

"So you're telling me that you guys act out just to act out?" she asked

"Sort of. College is the only time we are allowed to do what we want. After college comes the taking over and then weddings and of course children are requirements. Rory when it comes out that you are the Hayden granddaughter and the Gilmore Heiress you are going to be required to attend society events. Of course dating Colin means I am sure he will be bringing you anyways but now you will be invited on your own accord. Just remember it's not like a Gilmore Dinner. My parents are having a ball this weekend for some reason or another. Make sure you ask Colin to be your escort." Smiled Bella

The two finished their dinner and Bella dropped Rory off at Colin's dorm. They grabbed Rory's bags and made their way up to the penthouse apartment styled dorm.

"Rory!" Smiled Colin as he opened the door

"I am dropping her off with all her belongs in the world! Make sure they get back to her dorm in one piece." Smiled Bella as she pranced in and dropped a ton of bags

"You went shopping without me!!!!" Exclaimed Stephanie as she saw Rory at the door

"Sorry Steph. Bella these are some friends. You know Colin." Started Rory

"Stephanie Vanderbilt." She said haughtily

" Logan Huntzburger." He smiled

"Finnegan Morgan call me Finn, love." He flirted

"Isabella Hayden. Call me Bella." Blushed Bella her accent coming out strong

"Hayden?" Asked Logan his eyes wide

"Yes, now Rory darling I will see you Saturday around 1pm to get ready after all mother and father will expect you there early. Your friend is of course more than welcome to come with." With that she gave Rory a hug waved to everyone else and was out the door.

"Hayden?" Asked Logan, Finn and Stephanie

"Yes." Responded Colin for her

"How do you know her? Is she the daughter of Francine and Stroub Hayden?" Asked Logan

"Yes she is. And that would be my aunt." Laughed Rory

This of course started the Hayden profile that Rory was more than interested in listening to as she really didn't know all that much about her Hayden side.

"Hey Ror what did Bella mean by 1 on Saturday?" Asked Stephanie

"You guys should be getting invites soon the Hayden's are having a ball this weekend. Not sure for what. Oh ya that reminds me! Colin you'll go with me right?" She asked using her puppy dog eyes

"of course!" Laughed Colin as he pulled her into a hug

"So love, is that aunt of your single?" Asked Finn breaking the tension in the room

Alright so this is a short chapter but I wanted to get something up! I will have more soon! Sadly I only seem to write when I am at work so sometimes it takes a while!

Thanks to everyone for the reviews!

Jillyan


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Gilmore Girls

The next day each one of them received a formal invite to the Hayden Estate for a party. A party which none of them knew what it was for. After they all sent their accept responses they headed to the Rich Man's Shoe.

"So love when do we get to see that aunt of yours?" Asked Finn

"She should be here soon. One of conditions the grandparents gave me was society lessons with Bella every day this week." Rory responded as her head it the table

"You know you really should be careful with that head of yours. I hear we only get one." Laughed Bella as she walked towards the table

"Is it time for lessons already?" Groaned Rory

"Come now Ror do you really think I am going to be giving you lessons? Your dating a McCrae, you're a Gilmore who is friends with the wealthiest that Yale has to offer. I really don't think there is anything I can teach you other than how to be a snob but that can be very boring. Now what is everyone drinking?" Bella asked

"Scotch." Replied Logan and Collin Bella scrunched her nose in disgust

"Cosmo." Smiled Stephanie Bella nodded in appreciation

"Irish Coffee.." Mumbled Rory

"I can't believe you would defile the nectar of the gods that way!" Exclaimed Bella

"I know! I told them not to put liqueur in my coffee!" Exclaimed Rory happy thinking she found another coffee addict

"Coffee? Who care about the coffee I am talking about the liqueur! Who the hell puts liqueur in something as god awful as plain coffee!" Shuddered Bella

"I resent that." Pouted Rory

"And you good sir?" Asked Bella to Finn

"A very simple Capitan and Coke." Laughed Finn

"Thanks!" Smiled Bella as she snatched his drink

The boys were dumb founded as Bella took the drink and finished it in several large sips. Finn looked like someone had shot his puppy. And while Bella waved the bartender over Rory couldn't help but bust out laughing.

"I don't think I have ever seen the boys this dumbfounded!" Rory exclaimed

"Neither have I!" Agreed Stephanie with a laugh

"Glad I could be the first!" Laughed Bella as she called for another round of drinks

"Now how long have you gents been here?" Bella asked

"About 2 hours." Offered Rory

"Great! Bar keep! 2 more for me please!" Bella smiled as she downed 2 of the 3 drinks

"Marry me love?" Asked Finn as he watched her

"I don't think even your fortune could keep us in liqueur!" Laughed Bella

Together the group spent the time getting to know each other playing games and eventually the group closed down the bar. As they exited the Rich Man's Shoe they started breaking off into couples. Rory and Colin heading back towards Colin and Logan's apartment, Stephanie and Logan made their way back to Stephanie's place and that left Finn and Isabella together.

Finn and Isabella took their time walking around slowly and drunkenly getting to know each other better. The two really were peas in a pod.

The next day was a flurry of the girls getting together to raid closets until the perfect outfits were selected for the party of the year! After all it had been almost 10 years since the Hayden's had opened their home and actually hosted a party!

Finally the gowns were chosen, the hair, nail and make up appointments booked and the girls where relaxing by the Vanderbilt pool. After an hour of sitting by the pool the boys showed up, well more like cannon ball crashed their nice relaxing day!

The next day.

All of the girls met up at the Gilmore House per request of Mrs. Emily Gilmore of course and were treated to some of the best in home pampering. Hair nails and make up done all that was left was for the girls to get into their dresses. Stephanie was dressed in a Mori Lee number that she just fell in love with upon first site ( vm_collection/vm_collection/70414 ) , Bella was wearing an elegant ML Monique Lhuiller lace trimmed sick chiffon gown ( . ?FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374306418064&PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524446500417&R=628710623083&P_name=ML+Monique+Lhuillier&N=306418064&bmUID=jwEwnFb) And finally Rory was ready wearing a ML Monique Lhuillier strapless taffeta gown ( . ?FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374306418064&PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524446448588&R=628710490913&P_name=ML+Monique+Lhuillier&N=306418064&bmUID=jwEwP36 )

Ready the girls descended the stairs only to be accosted by a complimentary Mrs. Gilmore. After the pictures she insisted she take the girls were greeted by their dates and ushered into the limo that was waiting for them.

On ward towards the Hayden Manor they started.

I am so sorry this chapter is rushed! I was re inspired to write this story however I really needed to get past this part! I hope to have the next chapter up in a couple of weeks! Thanks for all the reviews!  
Jillyan


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Gilmore Girls!

Thanks for the reviews!

To My Readers,

So many of you have taken the time to ready my story and also to review! Thank you so much! They mean the world to me! Not to make excused but I am currently raising my child, working full time, going to school part time and of course dealing with the fact that my husband is deployed. So again thank you so, so, so much for sticking with my story and bearing with me! Hopefully I will have this finished soon!

~Jillyan

The limo slowly came to a stop in front of the impressive Hayden Manor. Logan, Colin, Finn, Stephanie and Rory had their jaws drop at the site of the home. It looked like a castle something that belong on the other side of the pond!

"Guys, you can quit gawking. We do have to get inside you know." Laughed Bella at her new friends

"Right!" Smiled Rory snapping out of her shock as quickly as possible

The three couples walked towards the main door, when it was quickly opened revealing a butler

"Good Evening Miss Hayden. Your parents are in the lounge." Smiled the butler

"Thank you William." Bella smiled as she led her friends to her parents figuring she might as well get the introductions.

"Mother, father…." Smiled Bella her society smile firmly in place

"Isabella." Nodded Strobe to his daughter

"Father, this is Logan Huntzberger and his date Stephanie Vanderbilt, You of course know Lorelai Gilmore, and her boyfriend Colin McCrae and this is my date Phineas Morgan. " Introduced Bella even though she was sure they had met at least one event

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. Now run along dear." Smiled Francine

With a nod the group disappeared. They knew that they would have to socialize at some point or another throughout the night but right now all they wanted was a nice stiff drink! They found the perfect place to sit and ordered one of the waiters to keep the drinks coming… being a Hayden most certainly had it perks.

"Rory Look!" Smiled Bella

Rory looked to where Bella was pointing and was shocked. There were her mother and father walking in arm and arm followed by her Gilmore Grandparents.

"Mom! Dad!" Rory called with a smile

"Hey squirt!" Laughed Christopher as he hugged his daughter

The rest of the Yale group watched shifting from side to side. Most of the parents they were around would never be caught dead acting that way with their children. After all children where just meant to be raised to take over the company.

"Mom, dad you guys know Colin, this is Logan Huntzberger his date Stephanie Vanderbilt, You guys know Bella and this is Finn Morgan" Smiled Rory to her parents as she introduced those who were slowly becoming some of her greatest friends

"Morgan? As in Captain Morgan?" Questioned Lorelai

"That would be me darling!" Laughed Finn

"OOOO and he's exotic! Hunny why were you holding out on mommy!" Laughed Lorelai as she advanced on Finn

"Rory, Love… save me?" Asked Finn

"Sorry Finny!" Laughed Rory

"Alrighty Lorelai hands off!" Laughed Bella as she grabbed Finn's hand and acted as the human shield

"Christopher! She is being mean! Tell her she has to share the hottie with an accent!" Pouted Lorelai as she started to pretend cry

"Oh really Lorelai! Please behave!" Scoffed Emily as she dragged Richard away to say hello to their hosts

"Its always been more fun to misbehave." Laughed Lorelai as she and Christopher walked towards his parents

Rory watched her mother and father walk off laughing. She turned to her date and friends and was waiting to see what the next move was going to be.

"So, I am thinking that we are going to form a sub-party." Smiled Bella as she looped arms with Stephanie and Rory and led the way towards another room

The sub-party was formed. The alcohol was flowing and they were well on their ways to forgetting who they were and who they represented! The sub party lasted till the "adult" party ended and the 6 drunken young adults stumbled their way back to their limo and back to the hotel that Bella had insisted that they stay at.

~ The Next Morning~

Bella was awoken by the most annoying ringing noise. Attempting to find it and stop it from interrupting her wonderful sleep she carelessly flopped her hand out. When she earned a humpf in return her eyes snapped open, mouth formed a perfect O as she stared at one Finn Morgan.

"Love, quiet please… the evil yellow ball is still up." Whined Finn

"Finn where is my phone?" Asked Bella as she realized that was in fact the culprit to waking her up

"Dunno love, but I suppose I am not going back to bed now am i?" Asked Finn sadly

"No." She laughed as she finally found her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Belly, Lorelai and I are heading out soon. We thought we would take you kiddies out to breakfast beforehand… However no one is answering their phones. Any idea why?" Asked Christopher with a laugh

"Yes because you're annoying and we are hung over." Responded a grumpy Bella

"My daughter would not be hung over." Announced Lorelai through the phone

"If you say so. May I return to the comfortable arms that are awaiting me in my bed now? Or do you have more to say?" Asked Bella with an attitude

"Arms? Bed? What! Bella I am on my way over there!" Exclaimed Christopher panicking going into big brother mode and of course realizing that his daughter could be in a similar state entering protective daddy mode.

"Nigh, night Chrissy." Laughed Bella as she followed Finn back to the comforts of her bed.

"Perfect love."

Just as the two were entering the dream realm they heard banging on the front door of the suite. Knowing it was her annoying older brother Bella attempted to hide herself in Finn's arms.

"Love, I don't think that he is going away."

"Ugh trust me Finn give him 5 minutes and either security will be called or even better he will realize he has no idea where Rory is." Smirked Bella as she rolled to face Finn

Sure enough 5 minutes the banging stopped and they heard frantic banging several doors down. Laughing the two fell back into a blissful slumber.

~Rory

Opening her eyes slowly she realized just how much she would rather be laying in her boyfriend's arms rather than dealing with whatever was causing the banging at her hotel room door.

"Colin… makes it stop!" Rory whined as she attempted to push him out of the bed and towards the door.

"Seriously Ror?" Laughed Colin as he slowly started to wake up

"Door evil!"

Laughing Colin walked towards their hotel door.

"Alright, alright hold your horses! I'm coming!" Colin called as he approached the door

Now normally Colin is much more aware of his surroundings, but sadly for him this morning was one of those few that slipped through the cracks. As he opened the door he became painfully aware of the fact that he was now standing in front of his girlfriend's parents in nothing more than his boxers.

Lorelai didn't know whether to laugh or panic. She of course knew what was going on between Colin and Rory. She wasn't stupid they had been together for several months. Part of her wanted to laugh at the look of horror on the young man's face the other part of her the mother part knew she needed to defuse Christopher before he said something that caused their daughter to never speak to him again.

"Colin be a doll and go get our daughter." Smirked Lorelai as she dragged Christopher over to the sitting room portion of the hotel room.

"Whose here Col?" Asked Rory as she peaked her head out from the covers

"Your parents."

That simple statement sent Rory into a craze. Running around as quick as possible she dressed, applied minimal make up and was ready to go. Colin, at a much slower pace, followed her example. Soon the young couple was face to face with her parents. And for the first time in Colin's life he was actually nervous. He knew that no amount of money that he had would buy his way out of this.

Lorelai had always known that she had the worst timing as far as when to make a joke that was right or completely out of left field. Walking into the lavish hotel room that housed her daughter and her boyfriend seemed like the perfect time to crack a joke.

"Mommy taught you so well, hiding out in a fancy hotel with your boy toy."

"Really mom?" Rory asked as her cheeks turned red.

"Well it was either that or the lecture." She shrugged

"So what was the point of the rude wake up call?" Asked Rory as she tried to stifle a yawn

"Lore and I wanted to take you kids out to breakfast. I still have a baby sister to save but I figured you two can handle waking up the rest of your friends."

With that Christopher stood up and walked back to his sisters door to continue his banging until and very annoyed Hayden opened the door with a death glare.

"Breakfast 10 Minutes. You too lover boy!"

Bella rolled her eyes as she turned to her boyfriend and started getting ready.

"Love, do we really have to? I'd much rather stay here with you" Finn whispered as he pulled her closer to him

"Sorry Finny but we do."

Twenty-five minutes later the whole group was sitting in the hotel restaurant cursing the Hayden-Gilmore parents. While Rory may have the coolest parents in society no one really enjoys waking up with a hangover due to a pissed off father who has decided to torture his daughter and her friends.

Lorelai just watched the group of youngsters and couldn't help but think of how this could have been her life. She could have been the one being dragged to some society event and required to handle breakfast the next morning with parents. In her mind at least her and Chris where cool parents.

The rest of the breakfast was as smoothly as could be. All the time Rory was watching the way that her friends and family were interacting with each other. It was the best thing she could have pictured. Gradually everyone started going their own ways.

The group had returned to Yale not long after the party and things seemed to be progressing as normal. Logan was having his crazy flings, Stephanie was making everyone crazy with her shopping, Rory was obsessing over her school work and of course the YDN, Colin to was focusing on school. The only real change came in the form of Isabella Hayden and Phineas Morgan, somehow they had become a couple.

Several months passed and soon finals where upon them. They all knew that Rory was going to be battening down the hatches soon and going into her hermit study mode, so together they decided on one last crazy fun night before she disappeared for the next two weeks.

The pub was crazy. Apparently they weren't the only ones that had decided to let lose before they hit the books. Colin, Rory, Logan, Candy (Logan's flavor of the night), Stephanie, Brently (Stephanie's flavor of the week) and Finn were sitting around waiting for Bella to show up. Several hours passed and there was no sign of Bella. Rory was starting to get worried about her aunt. She may not have known the women for very long but somehow over the last couple of months she became almost as important as her own mother.

"Col, I'm going to run to Bella's quick, she probably lost her phone again." Laughed Rory tryin to shake off the feeling of unease

"Do you want me to come with?"

"No you don't have to." Smiled Rory as she stood ready to exit the pub

"I'll come with love. It'll make Colin feel better knowing you have a big strong man with you!" Laughed Finn though in truth he was just as worried about his girlfriend as her niece was.

The group stayed at the pub waiting for them to return.  
"Colin you know what I just realized?" Asked Logan with a smirk

"What?" Deadpanned Colin knowing he was not going to like where this was going

"If Finn and Bells get married… and you and Ace get married… Finn would be your uncle!" Cried Logan as he started laughing hysterically causing many others around him to laugh as well.

Colin just stared at his soon to be ex-best friend in horror. Heaven forbid it get to that stage! He could only imagine the jokes, the comments and the horror that he would feel at having Rory introduce people to her aunt and uncle and the field day that Finn would have with that small piece of information. The laughing died down and eventually Colin's phone started playing a song that he knew was only there because of his wonderful girlfriend.

"Hey Ror you guys on…" Colin stopped, "What do you mean gone?"

Colin know had everyone's attention and the worry was starting to overpower the alcohol that was flowing.

"Alright, yes, yes we will be right there." Hanging up his phone he turned to the table, "Bella is gone. We have to get to her dorm now."

Without response Colin took off towards his distraught girlfriend. It only took a few minutes for the other to follow and eventually catch up with him. Entering the hallways of Bella's dorm they could feel the doom and gloom vibes.

"Ror?" Colin asked softly as he pushed Bella's door open

The sight that greeted the small group was depressing. Finn was sitting in the middle of the floor clutching what looked like a letter sobbing while Rory tried her hardest to get him to calm down. Stephanie quickly replaced Rory allowing her to seek comfort in her boyfriend's arms.

"What happened?"

"We came in and all her stuff was gone. There were two notes." Sniffled Rory as she handed the note over to someone

"_Rory, _

_By the time you are reading this you will have realized that I am not in fact meeting you at the pub. In fact you probably wont see me for a very long time. You're the best niece I could have asked for and I am so very thankful for everything you and our friends have shown and taught me. _

_Ror, do me a favor, look after Finn. If he wants to share his letter you might understand better but if he chooses not to, please don't force him. Just be there for him and don't let him forget how much I love him. _

_I will miss all of you guys._

_Love you all_

_Bella_." Logan finished the letter and they were all very, very confused.

"Finn. I know Bella said not to ask you, but man what is going on?" Asked Colin

Finn was inconsolable but he refused to let the letter leave his hands. Walking back to his dorm he walked into his room and slammed the door shut. The other just watched with varying looks of pity.

Together the group finished out their junior year at Yale. As the summer came about they each got ready for their own thing. Logan was off to avoid his responsibility to his work, Stephanie was on a mandatory girls shopping spree or so she claimed, Rory and Colin where going to visit some of Rory's relatives and Finn, well no one really knew what he was going to be doing. They assumed though that it would be looking for Bella.

"How are you doing Ror?" Colin asked after their plane had reached cursing attitude

"Fine."

"Ror… Come on its me! How are you really?"

"Angry, confused, and a whole lot of other things. How could she just leave like that? And why wouldn't Finn tell us what was in the freaking letter! Bella wasn't just my aunt she is my friend too. I don't like being worried about her." Rory sighed laying her head on Colin's shoulder

"Im sure she had a good reason Ror."

The two sat in silence for much of the remainder of the flight. After an uneventful flight they reached their destination. A summer in England meant a summer of unknown weather, museums and of course checking out the hottest night life, or so Colin thought.

"So since you didn't let me plan anything," Colin sent a glare her way, "Where exactly are we going to be staying?"

"With my grandfather's sister."

Colin continued to ask questions without and success of an answer and before he knew it they were pulling into the gates that protected a beautiful, large English mansion. The grounds were large and extremely well kept, the house was white with such a grand feel to it that Colin almost felt intimidated by it. As they came to a stop in front of the grand staircase Colin smiled as he watched Rory's eyes light up with excitement and she rushed from the car.

"Auntie Grace!" Smiled Rory as she rushed towards the elderly woman

"Oh Lorelai darling just look at you!"

The two continued their little conversation which to Colin appeared to be the readers digest version of them catching up on everything that had happened sicne the last time they were together.. which apparently it had been awhile. Then finally Rory seemed to remember him.

"Oh how horrible of me! Auntie Grace this is my boyfriend Colin McCrea, he is from Hartford too and we both are at Yale. Colin this I my great Aunt, Lady Grace Kent." Smiled Rory as the connection between the title and her family came into play across Colin's face.

"Umm it is a pleasure to meet you…." He looked at Rory for help

"Please call my Aunt Grace, though since you are obvious a polite young man, my lady would be the correct term." Laughed Grace as she locked arms with Rory and Colin and dragged them both into the house.

Rory and Colin spent the summer not only exploring England and having a good time, but also attending Royal functions, meeting people that Colin never in a million years expected to meet or socialize with. He smirked every time he thought about how his father would react to finding out just who he had spent his summer rubbing elbows with. At once party Rory and him were even introduced to Prince Harry!

But like all good things, their summer together was coming to a close. Their last junior year at Yale was around the corner. (A/N I decided that they should all be the same age!) Leaving London was harder than Rory thought it would be after all not only was she leaving a favorite family member she was also going back to sharing Colin with his crazy friends. She also knew that it would raise questions about what happened to her aunt. Questions that no one seemed to know the answers to.

Oh wow! I can honestly say I did not think I would get this one out! But I have had so many great reviews that I really do want to try to finish this one for you guys!

Now with Bella I can either keep her out and have you briefly find out why, and do a separate story about what happened there, or I can mash it into this one… let me know your thoughts!

Thank you again for sticking with this story!

~Jillyan


End file.
